Tingle Tuner
The Tingle Tuner is an item in both The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland. =The Wind Waker= In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Tingle gives Link this device. If players happen to own a GBA and a GBA/GC Link Cable, then a second player can take control of Tingle. Simply set up the GBA, activate the Tingle Tuner and you're off. The second player will find a map of the current area on the GBA screen, which includes, amongst other things, a marker indicating Link's current position. On the main screen, the first player will be able to see a green marker on the ground, indicating the position of Tingle. The Tingle player now has a number of abilities. First, by pressing A, they can cause Link to look towards the spot they're aiming at, secondly they can drop Tingle Bombs. The bombs are just one of a number of pay-per-use tools at Tingle's disposal, including a temporary magical effect, which gives Link a long-lasting version of the Hover Boots effect. Using the Tingle Tuner also results in finding secret rupees and fairies, as well as getting communications from Tingle concerning areas Link enters. Link could also find Tingle Statues and do a sidequest to meet Knuckle. Abilities * Seagull Pen "Use this to mark your Sea Charts. It also points to your destination. Tingle drew his first map with it at age three." You can only use this when you are out at sea. Mark a spot on your Sea Chart in your Game Boy Advance with an X and there will be an arrow pointing to the X. * Tingle Balloon "Your body will float on air. Move in the air for 5 seconds!" Just like a longer-lasting effect of the Hover Boots. * Tingle Shield "Look out, sir! Enemies attack! A lovely spirit will shield you for 10 seconds." This has a similar effect to Nayru's Love and Magic Armor as it makes Link invulnerable for a limited amount of time. * Kooloo-limpah "Not even I know what may occur, sir! This is a test of your courage!" Tingle randomly chooses one of the other effects listed here. * Tingle Bomb "Tingle will explode one of his bombs for you with a POW!" This costs 10 Rupees. * Tingle Watch "I can tell what time it is right now, sir." * Red Guide Book "A how-to Tinger Tuner book! Use the red book to learn about the land and foes!" * Hand-Me-Down Tingle Tuner "Your hotline to Knuckle. Buy stuff anywhere!" * Red Ting "This energizes you when you're feeling tired! Refill hearts regularly!" * Green Ting "Replenish your magic power with this! You can't survive without it, Mr. Fairy." * Blue Ting "One sip, and you have it all, you greedy fairy! Strength and magic!" =Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland= In Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, which tells the story of Tingle's origin, it is revealed how Tingle first got the Tingle Tuner. It was given to him by Uncle Rupee, and he uses it to stay in touch with Pinkle. She frequently contacts him on it, especially to remind him to give rupees to the Tower. = Gallery = Image:Linktingle.JPG Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland items